Talk:Just Dance 3/@comment-44566771-20200220182432
I've found some JUICY info on JD3 betas (several at once). Check out this picture of the JD3 Song Collection in the manual of the Wii version: First off, sorry for the terrible quality. The picture is like two inches tall in the manual, and in order for the picture to even see anything, I had to put my scanner on the highest possible quality setting so that it could see stuff. First off, some of the songs have a different menu icon. For example, Jamaican Dance uses an icon that seems to incorporate the BETA P2 image found in the files. And then we have Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now). The original icon seems to MATCH UP with the JDNOW ICON. So they were planning on using it in the original game. Tightrope also seems to have slightly different icon. It looks like this. (Maybe it's just me, but I feel like the coach might even have a different design, but it's so hard to see I barely care.) Then, there's a song that's in I'm So Excited's spot on the menu that looks completely different. It might be a beta for I'm So Excited or even a completely different song. (One thing's for sure, I don't recognize this icon. Like at all.) Lollipop and Think are also in different places on the menu. In fact, they swapped places! It took me awhile to actually identify Think (I thought it was some beta at first). What's also interesting is that Think's icon has two things going on. 1) The coach's full body can be seen, instead of just down to her waist. 2) The background is flipped. (It's hard to tell since the image is one of the most blurry in the picture...) This might be Think with a different icon, or a beta of Think, or even a different song entirely. Finally, as you can see in the picture, this is an impossible version of Just Dance 3, since Teenage Dream, E.T, Only Girl (In the World), Airplanes, Marcia Baila, and Satellite are all in the menu together, which I believe is NOT possible. (Correct me if I'm wrong though ;) ) Also, Somethin' Stupid and This is Halloween are MISSING from the beta. However, they might be in the next screen since they ran out of room and there's an arrow pointing down. But what's interesting about THAT is that's where they'd put DLC. Meaning the arrow might've ALSO been used to view songs that couldn't fit on the first screen and NOT ONLY for DLC. It's probably some unused function. Anyway, that's everything. WOW. And it was right in front of our faces this whole time, because after all this is the manual! If I missed anything, look at the first image and tell me because I'm sure I did. This is the Wii version's manual, so if anybody sees anything weird in the XBOX 360 or PS3 manual, let us know.